User talk:Punxarox
Thanks Thanks for the compliment [[User:Magicboots|'Magicboots']] (talk to me!) 07:01, April 29, 2011 (UTC) B-Days IDK. I only know Nina and Joy's from the finale. Ask Rachim. [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave me a message! 11:55, June 7, 2011 (UTC) YouTube hey does anyone know if you have to be a certain age to joining YouTube? cuz I wanna make one so i can make stuff for House of Anubis. Agent45RE:birthdays well they said nina's and joys. I believe in the dutch version they said them. I don't know because when we started this wikia someone anon added the bdays. Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia Talk to me! 11:03, June 21, 2011 (UTC) i love your character collages how do you make them Agent45 i can make some pairing colloges and you can but we can have different backrounds if you want Agent45 LOVE you trudy collage do you like mine and i dont remember seeing that one Agent45 thats sounds good that can work Agent45 i can do all of the minor charecters like Sarah and you can do the pairing we can make more to of the same one if you like Agent45 sooooooo sorry i know we had a plane that you would do the pairing if you want you can make you own sense it is actually in the gallery Agent45 RE Links I will add them when I get time :) [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave me a message! 00:15, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks =-) [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave me a message! 00:20, July 2, 2011 (UTC) RE: Episode links Episode Links: Can be put there! Also can you put them directly on the episode page. Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia Talk to me! 18:21, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Ranks Hi, how does it feel to be ranked 13th? Temporary Replacement for NeneG Congrats! You have been selected to be a temporary replacement for NeneG! She has been gorunded and will need a replacement and you would be the perfect one. Please respond as soon as possible if you want the job. Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia Talk to me! 18:15, August 3, 2011 (UTC) I just have to make sure everyone else is okay with it. Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia Talk to me! 19:48, August 3, 2011 (UTC) thanks means alot btw im like a bigggg hoa fan even though im like 15... lmaoo idc Stephylolx3 17:33, August 10, 2011 (UTC)sibuna friends do u want to be freinds on this wikia Agent45 that would be great Agent45 let me know if you find anymore pics for House of Reservations / House of Heavy i look but couldn't find any and there is no gallery so if you do happen to find some could you tell me where Agent45 where do you find the pics for all of the characters Agent45 Hi! hows it going when do you go back to school I go back tommarow Agent45 You have to be 14 or 13 to have a youtube account or just say you are the age I have 1 Anubis Sibuna 17:25, September 18, 2011 (UTC)YoutubeAnubis Sibuna 17:25, September 18, 2011 (UTC) I'm not as lucky as you think I have no video's on it but I'm thinking to making another 1 for house of anubis. I'm not as lucky as you think I have no video's and I'm thinking about making another 1 for house of anubis. I can alway's help you and If you need to contacted me write me on my channle it is crazychicks1025 but don't write me this week cuz I can't get on Internet to work (We lost our Internet for a couple of Days and I can't Login ) or on my profile on here. Plus I'm on my dad's laptop and ALL my photo's are on mine and editing things are on it. Anubis Sibuna 18:33, September 18, 2011 (UTC)YoutubeAnubis Sibuna 18:33, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Awww i'm your friend I feel so loved <3.... from a very potter sequal "Punxaroxy punxaroxy you came to love me"...is suppose to be "dadddy daddy you came to love me"you should watch a very potter musical and a very potter sequel and starship there all from starkid it really helps when your feeling sad...is a great pick me up! also bad news and sad news jara is going to happen in this season but idk I am a strong Patrome shipper so I'm sticking to this ship until the series is over.I AM A HARDCORE PATROME SHIPPER and nothing is going to stop me! if you are sad about Jara then go watch thumb|300px|right its all over their twitters Eugene is doing a lot of scenes with Tasie and he recently just saw Jade and mention how he hasn't seen her in a very long time ...but here's the thing their filming until Jan so thats a lot of time which mean there is a possiabilty that they might break-up cause not all relationship last long ...they might or might not ...i hoping that they break up soon ..I hate them together! I don't know why but I hate MARA a lot!the reason is because of her character is soooo fake I just want to puke...she reminds me of bella from twilight always need a guy to be happy ...like seriously she has no backbone...also the actress i'm kinda of iffy about her cause in the beginning she had a fight with one of her fans like seriously who would do that....this person is one of your fan why would you fight with them....If there going to show HOA with her and Jerome/Eugene I rather stab my eye or eat glass! I really wish ...maybe but either way that still doesn't stop jade and eugene they have this really strong friendship ....I remember someone on twitter ask him if he was dating tasie he answer no but they are just friends and someone else ask him if he was dating jade he answer no but we are close friends and then jade made a little small joke like "I thought we were more then friends...j/k"and he is hangs with her off the set....I just wish their was something more but the age different ...but in this society age doesn't matter anymore I mean look at demi/ashton and ryan/sandra so I really think age doesn't matter but chemistry and they have a lot off set! p.s you are a" Totally Awesome" Patrome Friend <3 Alteregirl 03:34, October 1, 2011 (UTC)Alteregirl Hey I got my internet back so you can message me on my youtube or on here my user on youtube is crazychicks1025. I have no vids but i trying to make one for hoa videos ,but i can help edit and make the videos you make for hoa. Anubis Sibuna 15:29, October 1, 2011 (UTC)youtubeAnubis Sibuna 15:29, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations on becomeing part of the Admins in waiting list i think you will be a good Admin Agent45 awwwwwwwww thanks your soooo kind Agent45 Hi, you might not have seen that I made a blog post on patrome and I feel like thay are hating on me and your my friend right and this is the only tv series I'v told people on the internet and I'm a Jara fan sorry. P.S. Do people make up role players on Twitter and Facebook (I know people do on Facebook) I hope that now what I ment right. Anubis Sibuna 02:15, October 5, 2011 (UTC)friendsAnubis Sibuna 02:15, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks and I really don't like them (RP) but who knows it might happen ,well in my fan fic it is going to happen mybe not Pason though Thanks bye. Anubis Sibuna 00:13, October 6, 2011 (UTC)FriendsAnubis Sibuna 00:13, October 6, 2011 (UTC) I LOVE how you used the movie "Definitely, Maybe" in "The Story of Us" Patrome fic.....I LOVE this concept! I can't wait for you to update it! Alteregirl 03:21, October 14, 2011 (UTC)alteregirl Do you have a twitter? I'm @SkylerWallace25 or you can find me as @skyler_white25. Anubis Sibuna 17:32, October 23, 2011 (UTC)friendsAnubis Sibuna 17:32, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok did you look at my twitter page Anubis Sibuna 19:39, October 23, 2011 (UTC)friendsAnubis Sibuna 19:39, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi I send a buddy request on Nick.com I'm Nina1125 Anubis Sibuna 19:19, October 26, 2011 (UTC)friendsAnubis Sibuna 19:19, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Hi I am on the wikia want to chat? Anubis Sibuna 23:44, November 2, 2011 (UTC)friendsAnubis Sibuna 23:44, November 2, 2011 (UTC) do u want to chat ?? Agent45 Thanks xD Thanks so much for telling me! We'll all miss you :( [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave Me A Message! (Happy Halloween) 12:59, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi wont to chat? Anubis Sibuna 20:06, November 25, 2011 (UTC)friendsAnubis Sibuna 20:06, November 25, 2011 (UTC) You're an admin! Hey, We had to fire Fabina12, and we were thinking of good people to replace her and your username came up because of great edits! We are happy to say that you are now an admin! '''You worked hard for it! Congrats, Admins Congrats on becoming an admin mrdillfenster2 Talk to meRead my blog ! 03:25, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Congrats on becomeing a new admin im shure you will great...... no what a minute did i say great?!!! i ment fantastic!!!!!! Agent45 Re:Thx Ur welcome hey do u want to chat Agent45 Hey 1.Could you put the Patrome userbox i made on the userboxes page ? 2.Would you like it if i suggest the 2 users on the victorious wiki i told you about who ship Patrome to join the wiki ? 3.Do you like this photo ? "I told you i'm Claustrophobic"' '"I don't see any Santa Claus here"' 12:33, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Hi where did you find the last pic of the dutch Amber couldnt find it Agent45 hi Guess what ? I caused a new user on the victorious wiki to ship Patrome and watch HOA because i was venting about Patrome having too little shippers on the vent blog there ,that user saw the vent,searched up Patrome ,discovered HOA,started watching and started to ship Patrome i was looking at your Contributions and it looks like you live at the west coast do you ? "The more likable he is' ', the more deadly he is" 11:29, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Stoping by and saying hi Hi hows it going Agent45 HEY Happy new years to you :) BTW i'm mrdillfenster2 "Just come out so we can talk' …or sing about it."' 04:25, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Your Message What happened?! Where should we go to talk about it? We should probably go to a random chat on another wiki. Roshi is so smexi U Jelly 02:54, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Well, actually, I think I know what your talking about already. Hmm...go here: http://roleplays.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:Chat&useskin=wikia Roshi is so smexi U Jelly 03:11, January 7, 2012 (UTC) (Just gonna use Sunrise's header) What's wrong? What do we need to talk about? And I'm guessing I'm really slow in replying. I've been busy. [[User:InsaneBlueberry|'♠ And the ''Band Played''' ♠]][[User_talk:InsaneBlueberry|''' ∞ Songs We Had Never Heard ∞''' But We Danced Anyways...∑]] 03:27, January 7, 2012 (UTC)